Because the presence of water in a splice of optical fibers must be avoided, optical splices in outdoor environments, such as manholes or the like, are commonly housed in waterproof containers called splice closures. Waterproof splice closures often have a cylindrical shape, with disc-shaped end caps mounted on either side of two rectangular metal supporting bars. A splice tray, sometimes called a splice organizer, is in the interior of the closure. A cylindrical cover is between the end caps. Closures of this type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,666,240 and 4,685,764. If two cables enter the same end cap to be spliced, the closure configuration is of a "butt" type. If cables enter at opposing ends for splicing, a "through" type closure results. In either case, a hole is already present or drilled in an end cap to allow cable entry. The hole must then be sealed; sealing pastes and tapes are available for this purpose. A hole must be drilled and sealed for each cable that enters the closure. The end caps, and sometimes the cover, are often in halves which must be joined. To "drop off" an optical fiber, a good deal of time must be consumed in splicing, drilling, and sealing. This process must be repeated if the splicing connections are changed.